


Accidents

by Redpanda18



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Protectiveness, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Renjun, Vampire Taeyong, Werewolf Jeno, Werewolf Jisung, Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Zhong Chen Le-centric, angel jungwoo, half fairy chenle, half human chenle, vampire jaemin, zhong chenle/everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpanda18/pseuds/Redpanda18
Summary: Chenle is a half-human half-fairy living among supernatural NCT members. When they’re stuck at an awards show and another team’s vampire needs blood to make it through, Chenle offers to help even though he’s already had multiple vampires feed from him. What results is a near-fight and an experience Chenle and Jisung will never forget.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Zhong Chen Le/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Accidents

Living with a bunch of supernatural creatures isn’t easy, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad. Chenle’s been a part of NCT dream for years now, and even though he’s used to the other members’ habits, there are still surprises. There’s rarely a dull moment and honestly, Chenle loves it.

He loves being surrounded by the different supernatural members and it makes things interesting. He likes cuddling with Jisung in his wolf form, he likes seeing Jaemin and Renjun compete to see who’s super speed ability is fastest, he likes how Jeno’s wolf form is more like an oversized dog than a wolf. And of course, when all eighteen of them are together, it’s both chaos and extremely fun. 

Being one of the few half-humans in all of NCT, he’s had to learn to set more boundaries with the others, especially when their powers start to affect him, but it’s also helped him build up more of a tolerance. 

Jaemin once tried to put him under his vampire thrall, just so they could see what would happen, and it didn’t end great. Apparently, vampire thrall is even more potent on fairies and that combined with his human side resulted in Chenle falling into a weird coma-like state. They had gotten the scolding of their lives when Taeyong found out.

Life with NCT is certainly interesting. The Dream members are currently getting ready for an awards ceremony, which means that their dorm is a mess right now as all of them scramble around to get ready. Jisung is tearing through their shared room trying to find spare clothes to change into, Jaemin and Renjun are arguing about something in the living room, and Jeno and Donghyuk are trying to stop the other two from killing each other.

Chele simply watches and occasionally laughs loudly when his best friend accidentally hits his head or does something else clumsy. Jisung is so stressed that he’s even partially shifted, his cute, brown wolf ears are sticking out from his head and his tail is wagging back and forth rapidly. 

“I can’t find it!” Jisung whines loudly.

“Find what?”

  
  
“My favorite hoodie!”

  
  
“Can’t you just choose another one?”

“Noooo! Lele you don’t understand! I  _ need  _ that one,” the maknae insists.

  
“No one’s going to see it Jisungie, you’ll just put it on after we’re done.”

  
  
“That’s not the point, it’s my favorite.”

When Jisung starts to pout, Chenle sighs exasperatedly. No person should be that cute when pouting. The vocalist slowly rises from the bed, dips out of the room for a few seconds, and then returns with the prized hoodie. Jisung’s eyes light up once he realizes what Chenle is holding and gratefully takes it from him. 

“Where did you find it?!”

  
  
“You left in on the chair in the kitchen,” Chenle replies nonchalantly. 

“Thanks!”

The rapper looks so genuinely happy that the only thing Chenle can do is smile back. Jisung really is pleased by the smallest of things. Suddenly, Jeno yells Chenle’s name from the next room, and he sounds slightly nervous. Jisung looks just as confused as the vocalist when the two make eye contact, but Chenle moves to go investigate anyway. Jisung tries to follow him, but the older boy just shakes his head and says to finish packing first. 

When Chenle arrives at the scene, Jaemin is frowning heavily, Renjun looks done, Donghyuk looks slightly angry, and Jeno looks worried. Renjun has his arms crossed over his chest and he’s staring at Jaemin like he’s done something wrong, and Donghyuk is also staring at the rapper so Chenle assumes that Jaemin is in the wrong here.

“What’s going on?”

“Lele, would you be up for another feeding?” Renjun asks gently. He purposely softens his gaze when he looks over at the younger boy.

“Oh, um yeah? That’s fine.”

  
“Are you sure?” Donghyuk presses. “Renjun drank from you earlier and I know that Mark did too.”   
  
Chenle takes a moment to assess himself before answering. He honestly feels fine. He’s done four feedings before so he can handle three. Of course, it kind of drained him afterward but he can handle it, especially if it’s for Jaemin. He’s guessing that it’s Jaemin who needs to feed since his hyung looks far too pale, even for a vampire, his eyes have red tints to them, and his fangs are poking out.

“I’m sure.”

“Ok cool, because  _ someone  _ here forgot to drink for the past twelve hours and now they’re blood deprived,” Renjun says accusingly. 

Donghyuk clicks his tongue disapprovingly from beside Jeno, and Jaemin just sighs heavily.

“I’m sorry ok! I was just busy!”   
  
Renjun rolls his eyes, but he does look less angry now. He steps forward and gives Jaemin a comforting pat on the arm.

“Just don’t let it get this bad again ok? What if Chenle wasn’t here or you went too long and accidentally attacked someone?” The Chinese boy lectures.

“I know I know! I’ll try not and let it get this out of hand again.”   
  
“Ok good. Chenle are you ready?”

The half-human nods and approaches the group slowly. Donghyuk latches onto Chenle’s right arm and helps lower him onto the sofa. Then, Renjun carefully grabs Jaemin and guides him over to sit next to the second-youngest member. 

Chenle watches him with trusting eyes and waits until Jaemin is settled before slowly rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. He’s got another bite mark from where Renjun bit him earlier and a couple fading marks from previous feedings, but other than that his arm is smooth.

Jaemin eyes Chenle’s extended arm with dark eyes as he tries to determine where to bite. Eventually, he finds what he wants and holds Chenle’s arm with one of his hands to keep it stable and then he looks into the younger’s eyes for permission. When Chenle nods, Jaemin offers him a small smile back and then he sinks his teeth into the other’s skin. There’s a slight pinch at the beginning like normal, and then Jaemin’s venom starts to take effect.

Chenle feels himself start to get all floaty as bliss takes over and he feels one of his hyungs end up sitting next to him to support his body. There’s a claim that every vampire drinks differently, and Chenle thinks it’s true. Jaemin drinks his blood in an almost painstakingly slow manner. He sucks blood for an absurd amount of time in long pulls like he’s trying to chug a soda through a straw. Renjun drinks in quick spurts and Mark drinks in short pulls as well but it’s more aggressive.

Either way, Chenle is always left pretty light-headed and shaky afterward. The sensations are different depending on who’s taking his blood, but the aftereffects are always the same regardless of which hyung it is.

Chenle already knows that he’s going to need some juice after this since Jaemin is taking more than usual and he’s already had two of them drink from him today. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but eventually, he feels Jaemin slow down and then pull out. He laps at the bite mark on Chenle’s arm to clean up the extra blood and then leans back to assess Chenle’s face.

The half-fairy is giving him a glazed over look and Jaemin laughs at him. He leans forward to brush Chenle’s hair back fondly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Mmmmmm, kind of fuzzy? A little shaky?”   
  
Jaemin frowns at his response and in his peripheral vision, Chenle can see Renjun’s tense posture. 

“I’ll get you some juice,” Renjun decides as he moves towards the kitchen.

Chenle squirms a little as he starts to become more aware. Donghyuk is the one supporting him, but he’s squishing his wings and it’s starting to hurt a little.

“Hyung,” the second youngest whines when his hyung tries to hold him in place.

He flutters his wings slightly to try and give Donghyuk a hint, and luckily the siren gets it. 

“Oh, sorry.”   
  
Donghyuk quickly releases him, but only slightly. He keeps an eye on him as Chenle scooches over to sit in the middle of the couch. The half-fairy stretches his wings a couple more times since he knows he’ll have to crunch them in a suit soon, and Donghyuk watches him the whole time. Jisung enters the room a moment later with Renjun and his hyung hands him a full glass of orange juice.   
  
Jisung gives him a worried look but Chenle waves him off and his hyung instructs him to drink the whole glass. Even though he’s not feeling one hundred percent, it isn’t too bad. His hands are trembling slightly, but it’s not severe and he’s mostly light-headed than dizzy. He should be fine in a few minutes.

All his hyungs and Jisung make small talk as they wait for Chenle to finish his drink. Jisung takes the glass from him when he’s done and then Jeno tries to get them back on track.

  
“Ok, are we all ready to leave? We need to meet our manager outside now so let’s get everything we need!”

“Ok,” comes the combined reply.

Chenle moves to get up, but his best friend stops him from getting up and tells him he’ll get his bag for him.

“Awww! Jisungie is being nice for once!” Donghyuk teases.

“Leave the kid alone Hyuk,” Renjun sighs.

“Hey! He’s not that much younger than you.”   
  
“Yeah, but he’ll always be a kid in my eyes,” the smaller boy sighs mockingly.

“Hey, he’s just trying to help,” Chenle tries to add.

Donghyuk and Renjun both give him a  _ look _ . Fortunately, Jisung returns with both their bags and Jeno shoos the other two away to get their stuff so Chenle doesn’t have to respond. After five more minutes of messing around and just stalling, Jeno finally gets all of them out the door and to their manager's car.

Their manager sighs tiredly as all of them pile in, and he tries to brief them on the way there. It’s the usual, their stylists and makeup artists will help them get ready, then they’ll be shown to their seats for the awards show. It’s pretty simple and they’ve done it enough times that they’re not really worried at all. They’re mostly excited and hoping they’ll have a good time. 

When they finally arrive at the venue, their manager has to quickly usher them backstage to get ready since they arrived later than he thought. Instantly, the stylist noonas are all over them and Chenle is being dragged by the arm over to the dressing rack. The staff quickly grabs Chenle’s suit off the rack and goes about fixing the collar while the vocalist changes out of his casual clothes. 

Chenle takes a little more time then the others since he has to be careful with his wings, and the stylist clicks her tongue impatiently. The half-human feels frustration start to build, but he tamps it down and tries to make sure his expression remains neutral.

Once he’s out of his normal clothes, the stylist quickly tries to put the suit jacket on him. She goes too fast though and Chenle barely has enough time to fold his wings properly so they can’t be seen and they end up getting slightly crushed under the fabric. Even though his shirt is specifically made for him and has holes for his wings, his jacket doesn’t.

He winces a little, but the staff doesn’t care and quickly tells him to put on the pants. Chenle follows the request obediently, but now his mood is slightly soured and he knows that he’s going to have to ask one of the members for help later. There’s no way he’s going to last with his wings cramped together like this, it’s already painful, but he sucks it up.

Next, Chenle is ushered over to one of the makeup chairs and plops down in it next to Renjun. The other Chinese boy gives him a concerned look when he sees him flinch after Chenle leans back in the chair.

“Are you ok?” He whispers.

“My wings are just folded weird under the jacket. I’ll fix it later,” the vocalist answers curtly. 

Renjun frowns, but he doesn’t say anything and the two of them sit in silence as they get their makeup done. His hyung is more gentle than usual though when they’re done and lightly takes Chenle’s arm to guide him out of the room. They were the last two to go and the other four are waiting for them outside. Jeno looks tense, well they all look tense, and then the group makes their way out to the main floor to find their seats.

Chenle can see in the sharp set of Jeno’s jaw that he’s upset about something, but he’s not sure what. They were all fine on the ride over, but now the whole atmosphere has shifted. Even Jisung looks more jittery than normal. Another staff greets them when they emerge from backstage and leads them over to their designated table. The other NCT members are seated at the tables next to them and they wave as the Dreamies arrive. 

Seeing their hyungs definitely helps ease the tension and Chenle notices as the others visibly relax more. The Dreamies take their seats at the middle table, and that’s when Chenle realizes that they’re one of the last groups to finally sit down. Oops, but at least they’re not late. Chenle ends up sitting with his back to Jungwoo and Taeyong, which means he can easily turn around and talk to them. It’s actually perfect since Jungwoo is a half-angel which means he has wings too and would probably understand Chenle’s predicament. 

The vocalist waits a few minutes so it seems natural when he turns to the side and taps Jungwoo on the shoulder. His hyung turns around almost immediately and gives Chenle one of his soft smiles.

“Hi!”   


  
“Hi hyung! Can you help me with something?”

  
  
“Yeah, what is it?”

  
  
Jungwoo looks at him curiously and then Chenle leans in closer to whisper in his ear.

“My wings got crushed when I was trying to put on my jacket and I need help fixing them.”

When the younger boy leans back, he sees Jungwoo’s eyes widen in understanding.

“Yeah don’t worry! I’ve got you, but why did this happen in the first place? The staff should know to be careful,” Jungwoo muses as he motions for Chenle to turn his back to him.

“I don’t know. We were just in a rush, one of the stylists was just more rough than usual since we were under a time crunch.”   
  
Jungwoo carefully slides the jacket off and apologizes when his dongsaeng winces. He sighs sadly when he sees that Chenle’s wings are bent and gently starts trying to press them back to their original shape. He pinches the parts that are kinked and pulls just enough all the way to the tip to try and straighten them out. Jungwoo continues working for a few minutes and then he hums in satisfaction when he’s finally done. 

He then helps Chenle put the jacket back on after Chenle’s properly folded them against his back, and he’s grateful that the cameras haven’t started yet since the fans haven’t arrived. If the cameras were going then he wouldn’t have been able to help Chenle since it would be weird for him to show off his wings in public like that.

“There you go! All done,” Jungwoo says proudly.

“Thanks, hyung!”   
  
Chenle smiles at him gratefully but Jungwoo just shakes his head.

“It was nothing, also, being short on time does not give people an excuse to be rough with you. If the staff are hurting you, let them know or at least let one of the members know ok?”

  
  
“Ok hyung I got it.”

The older vocalist gives him another reassuring smile before the two of them turn back to their own tables. Chenle can hear Taeyong asking Jungwoo what just happened, but he tunes it out when he realizes that Jisung is trying to talk to him.

“What?”

  
  
“I asked if you were ok,” the maknae repeats.

“Oh, yeah sorry. Jungwoo-hyung was just helping me with my wings since they got folded when I put the jacket on.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

  
  
Jisung looks so sad for Chenle’s sake, like he’s the one who actually bent his wings and Chenle feels himself melting. He doesn't want Jisung to be sad.

“It’s ok though! I’m fine now so everything’s good,” Chenle says brightly.

That earns him a smirk from his friend which is something. Chenle ends up engaging Jisung in a bottle flipping contest while they wait for the ceremony to start. At some point, the fans finally file in and then the staff are firing up the cameras as the show begins, but Chenle and Jisung are in their own little world. They even get Jaemin and Jeno to occasionally join in their little competition.

Overall, it’s just harmless playfulness and it’s not like the two of them aren’t paying attention. They’re quiet and they focus in when a group is called up or when one of the cameras zooms in on the NCT tables. They all have a good time, they jam out to other idols’ songs, they cheer for each other when one of their groups is called, they talk with other idols, and it’s just a good time.

They’re about three-quarters of the way through the show when Chenle realizes he has to go to the bathroom. He lightly grabs Jisung’s arm and leans over to whisper in his ear.

“I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back.”

The fairy scooches his chair back to leave, but Jisung grabs his wrist before he leaves.

“Be back in ten minutes or I’ll come looking for you!” His best friend shouts at him over the music.

Chenle just nods and Jisung retracts his hand to let him go. Chenle thinks it’s only a little odd because Jisung isn’t usually like this. He thinks it may be because there are so many people and it’s putting him on edge, but Chenle doesn’t really know. He’s grateful though that someone’s got his back. The vocalist sneaks his way past a few tables and tries not to get in other idols’ way as he moves toward backstage. 

He eventually makes it and wanders down one of the brightly lit halls as he tries to find the bathroom. It’s kind of confusing because all the paths look the same, but after a couple more minutes of taking random turns, he finds it. Chenle quickly dips into one of the stalls and locks the door behind him.

A few minutes later, he’s just finished when he hears staggered footsteps against the tile. Instantly, his heart leaps into his throat and he freezes all of his movements. He has no idea who’s come into the bathroom just now, but he’s not really willing to go out and see, so he stays frozen on his feet in the tiny bathroom stall.

The stranger makes his way over to one of the sinks and turns on the faucet. Chenle can hear the water running and the person splashing water, probably on his face. He’s hyper-aware of everything that’s happening and peaks through one of the cracks in the stall to try and see who’s in the room with it.

After a few seconds of analyzing, Chenle determines that it’s Hwang Hyunjin from Stray Kids. He relaxes a little bit since he knows the other idol, but not completely. Something is wrong. Hyunjin doesn’t look good at all. Even though his vision is partially obscured, Chenle can tell that Hyunjin isn’t in good shape from his reflection in the mirror. He’s panting heavily, his hands are trembling, he’s emitting a dark aura, and his eyes are dark. That’s when Chenle understands what’s happening.

Hyunjin’s a vampire who needs to feed, and desperately from the looks of it. He’s exhibiting the same symptoms Jaemin and Mark do when they’re blood deprived, and it’s not good. If Hyunjin keeps going like this then he might attack someone, and it would likely be a full human which could be disastrous. Most of the audience at this awards show are humans and a vampire attacking fans would definitely lead to a huge scandal.

Chenle can’t let that happen. He could give Hyunjin some of his blood to tide him over for a while since he’s half-human, and it would be much more safe than having the older boy try to drink from a random stranger. Even though he’s nervous and a little fearful, he knows he has to do this. Before he can second guess himself, the vocalist pushes open the door and steps out.

Hyunjin immediately spins around and Chenle makes eye contact with the vampire’s reddening eyes. The vampire is letting off a potent dark aura that has even the fairy rooted to the spot.

“H-hi Hyunjin-hyung,” the younger boy squeaks out.

“Chenle-yah, what are you doing here?” 

Hyunjin slowly reaches behind him to grip the sink as he clenches and unclenches his hands. Chenle notices.

“Chenle, you need to leave,” Hyunjin says lowly. 

  
The vampire is extremely tense and Chenle can tell it’s taking a lot of energy out of him to not jump the younger boy.

“And I can’t let you go like this. You need to feed, now. You know it’ll be a disaster if you accidentally attack someone in this state, especially a human. I can help you,” the half-fairy explains calmly.

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m half-human half-fairy so I can handle you drinking from me in your state. Just...don’t take too much.”

Chenle watches as Hyunjin closes his eyes and breathes deeply as he mulls over the fairy’s offer. The younger boy can see the vein in the vampire’s neck pulsing rapidly with need and then it isn’t long before Hyunjin opens his eyes.

“Ok, but are you sure?” 

At that, Chenle hesitates. To be honest, he’s kind of scared since he’s already had three other vampires feed from him today, but he wants to help his friend. He doesn’t want others to get hurt, so he can handle it.

“Yeah.”

Hyunjin remains where he is and lets Chenle take control. The younger boy approaches the vampire slowly and waits until he’s right in front of him before rolling up his sleeve. Then he gingerly pries one of Hyunjin’s hands off the sink to hold his arm up to give the vampire the green light to go.

The rapper stares down at the stretch of milky skin below him and takes in the blood coursing through the half-human’s veins. He can hear the other’s pulse with his heightened vampire senses and he can’t control when his fangs pop out at the sensation. When he looks up at Chenle’s face, he sees that the other is looking at him nervously.

“Hey, Chenle. I’ll be gentle ok?” Hyunjun tries to reassure. 

“Ok,” the other whispers back.

Then, the vampire brings the half-human’s arm up to his mouth and sinks his fangs in quickly. He does it fast so that he doesn’t give Chenle’s body enough time to react to the pain, just the venom. The fairy’s blood is sweeter than anything he’s ever tasted in his life. It may be because Chenle is the only half-fairy he’s drank from, but it’s a whole new experience. 

The vocalist’s blood is almost addicting and Hyunjin finds himself taking long, greedy pulls. In the back of his head, he starts to recognize that he should probably slow down, but his body can’t. His body wants more, it’s been so starved of blood for so long that he can’t stop drinking.

Meanwhile, Chenle finds himself being lulled into a calm dream-like state. Everything is fuzzy and it’s like a weird out of body experience. He can feel the vampire drinking his blood steadily, and it’s almost like Hyunjin is sucking the energy out of him. He can feel his body start to fall, but he isn’t entirely sure if that’s what is actually happening or if it’s all in his head. 

When Hyunjuin started to drink, it was fine. He just felt a buzz like he does when any of the other vampires from NCT drink from him. But after a while, everything started to feel numb and he started to realize that it was because he was losing too much blood.

He’s going to die, in a bathroom backstage at an awards show. He can feel his heartbeat pounding throughout his body and he wants to fight back, but he doesn’t have the energy. His limbs are dead weight. He wants to scream at Hyunjun to stop but his mouth won’t move. He’s completely helpless and it’s terrifying. Now he understands why vampire venom is so dangerous, he was lulled into such a weak, blissed-out state so easily and now he’s powerless to do anything.

  
  
  


* * *

Jisung isn’t sure if it’s his instincts or if he’s being paranoid, but something feels wrong. Chenle’s been gone for nine minutes, but Jisung can’t wait any longer. There’s a gut feeling that something is wrong. He has to find his friend. The maknae taps Jaemin on the shoulder to alert him that he’s going to the bathroom, and then he takes off. He dodges in between tables as he briskly makes his way towards the exit. When he finally makes it backstage, he runs around wildly trying to find the bathroom.

He eventually finds the sign that points him in the right direction and books it the rest of the way. The second he steps into the room, his blood runs cold and he instantly freezes up. Chenle is lying limp in Hwang Hyunjin’s hold as the vampire drains his blood. A protectiveness Jisung’s never felt in his entire life suddenly surges through him and with a strength he never knew he possessed, the werewolf lunges forward and rips the two apart. 

The werewolf easily catches his unconscious friend and lowers him to the ground, holding him close the entire time. Chenle is lifeless in his arms and his skin is freezing, the fairy is never cold. His heart is pounding in his chest out of panic, his best friend looks dead and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s so pale that Jisung fears that the vampire really did suck all the blood out of him. 

“Chenle?! Can you hear me? Lele?!” 

He continues frantically repeating his friend’s name and lightly slapping his cheek, but nothing is working. He bends down to see if he can hear a heartbeat, and luckily, he finds one. It’s faint, but it’s there. Hyunjin stares in shock and horror, as blood drips from his fangs, at the two younger boys on the ground. He just killed Chenle. He just killed his friend and a fellow idol.

Just then, Seungmin from Stray Kids come rushing in. He looks out of breath and extremely frazzled. The zero liner quickly takes in Hyunjin’s frozen state, the two younger boys on the ground, and then moves towards his bandmate. He firmly grabs Hyunjin’s shoulder and turns him to make the vampire look him in the eyes.

“Jinnie, what happened?” The other werewolf asks slowly. 

Jisung can tell he’s trying to remain calm, but they can all hear his voice wavering.

“I-I don’t know. Chenle offered to help me and I said yes because I really needed blood! T-then I bit in and I just couldn’t stop,” the vampire rambles.

Jisung growls at that from his place on the floor and he sees the older boy flinch. Seungmin gives Jisung a quick, sympathetic look before turning his attention back to Hyunjin.

“Minnie, I didn’t mean to take so much! I just couldn’t stop, I don’t know what happened! I didn’t mean to kill him! I swear!” 

“Ok, ok, ok, I know you didn’t Jinnie! I know you didn’t mean to. I know you didn’t mean to hurt him, but we have to see how we can help Chenle right now. I promise we’ll talk later ok?”   
  
Hyunjin nods solemnly and licks the extra blood from his fangs. Seungmin gestures for Hyunjin to remain where he is as he approaches the younger idols. Jisung instinctively pulls Chenle closer to him when the other werewolf gets close, and the vocalist holds his hands up to show he means no harm.

“It’s ok. I won’t hurt you guys. I just want to help!” The werewolf says soothingly.

Jisung eyes him warily but loosens his grip. Seungmin slowly sinks to his knees in front of him and sniffs lightly.

“He’s not dead. I can pick up his scent even though it’s really faint.”

  
  
“Yeah, I can hear his heartbeat. It’s super weak, is he going to be ok?” 

Seungmin reaches out to lay a comforting hand on Jisung’s arm and starts to rub small circles with his thumb as he assesses Chenle’s form.

“He’s in shock. His body is trying to recover from losing so much blood. He’ll come out of it soon, but it’s going to be hard,” the zero liner muses sadly. “Is there a reason he reacted like this? Usually, half-humans don’t react this badly.

“Um. The only thing I can think of is that this was Chenle’s fourth feeding of the day. Renjun, Mark, and Jaemin drank from him earlier,” Jisung supplies.

Seungmin’s eyes widen at that and he hears Hyunjin’s terrified gasp from behind him. 

“That makes more sense then. Chenle’s already had other people drink from him today and he suddenly had an extra person take more than he thought. His body didn’t have enough time to replenish his blood and now it has to catch up,” Seungmin tells Jisung.

The maknae opens his mouth to ask the older boy something when he suddenly feels Chenle stir in his hold. 

  
“Chenle!?”

  
  
“Hmmmm?” The other groans, clearly out of it.

His eyes flutter open and Jisung sees how glazed over they are. He’s not quite aware yet. Chenle tries to sit up when he realizes that he doesn’t have enough energy and falls back into Jisung’s lap. Jisung watches as his friend suddenly lets out a cry of pain and pulls his left arm close to his chest.

  
“What’s wrong?” Multiple voices call. 

“M-my arm,” the fairy stutters.

“Can I see?” Seungmin asks worriedly.   
  
Chenle’s eyes widen a little in shock when he sees Stray Kids’ vocalist in front of him, but he obeys the request. Seungmin gently takes Chenle’s wrist and extends his arm so he can see it better. Both Seungmin and Jisung gasp when they see that Chenle’s forearm is an angry red. There are small red bumps up and down his arm and the area around Hyunjin’s bite mark is starting to turn a nasty dark blue and purple color. His skin is also hot to the touch like it’s infected or he’s having some kind of allergic reaction.

“What’s happening?!” Jisung yells.

“I-I don’t know. He’s having some kind of negative reaction to Hyunjin’s venom,” Seungmin manages to guess.

Chenle whimpers in pain and pulls his arm back from Seungmin’s grasp. His arm feels like it’s on fire and he just wants it to stop. He’s already exhausted and feeling extremely dizzy, he doesn't need pain on top of all that. To try and distract himself, Chenle fists his free hand in Jisung’s shirt to try and have something physical to ground him. Jisung doesn’t even complain that his suit is getting ruined.

“M-maybe I can help?” Hyunjin suddenly suggests weakly.

Jisung frowns at that and he feels his inner wolf scoff at the idea. No way is he letting the vampire closer to Chenle again. 

“Vampire spit has healing properties. I could maybe clean his wound a little bit with mine and that might help?”   
  
“No.” Is Jisung’s immediate response.

Seungmin and Hyunjin both startle at his cold answer, but Jisung means it.

“Jisung-ah-,” Seungmin tries to reason.

“No. I’m sorry, but even if Hyunjin-hyung could help I don’t think I can let it happen,” Jisung interrupts.

Hyunjin’s expression remains neutral, but Jisung sees that the vampire’s eyes are stormy. He’s getting upset which is not good.   
  
“Why don’t we let Chenle decide,” the vampire answers cooly.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin hisses. “Stop it. You need to calm down.”   
  
Even though Chenle’s still kind of out of it, he’s aware enough that he’s the deciding factor of whether this situation is going to escalate into a fight or not. Jisung’s claws are out now, so he’s ready to fight if necessary, and Hyunjin’s fangs are also poking through. Seungmin’s also got his claws out, ready to jump in, and Chenle decides that he would rather not be the cause of a supernatural war or a war between idol groups, so he speaks up.

“It’s fine,” the half-human says firmly. “It hurts but I’m not going to die and it’s really not even that painful. I’ll just ask Jaemin or Renjun to help me. Now let’s get back to the awards show.”

There’s a few seconds of tense silence until Hyunjin sighs deeply and relaxes from his offensive stance. Jisung and Seungmin retract their claws soon after, and Chenle lightly hits Jisung to get him to try and relax his posture as well. Then he slowly stands up, with Jisung’s help of course, and almost falls when the room spins.

It’s like standing up too fast after sitting for a long time, but ten times worse. The dizziness is so bad Chenle’s almost afraid he’s going to pass out again. Two sets of hands immediately steady him and the fairy takes a few moments to breathe as his vision returns. When it does, he sees Jisung and Seungmin looking at him worriedly.

“I-I’m ok,” he tries.

Seungmin raises an eyebrow and Jisung gives him the most unimpressed look ever.

  
“Yeah, no. You are definitely not ok. We’re going back to the dorm once we tell the hyungs what’s going on,” Jisung decides.

“What? No! But we only have like two hours left, I can make it!”   
  
The maknae suddenly places both his hands on his best friend’s shoulders and looks him dead in the eyes. 

“Lele, please. Please let me take you home, if not for yourself do it for me? Please?”   
  
And then the werewolf proceeds to give Chenle the cute puppy dog eyes he knows the older can’t resist. After a few seconds of debating, Chenle ends up giving in. He is pretty tired and in pain anyway, some rest would be a good idea. He’s also extremely weak for his best friend.

  
“Ok. I’ll go,” the second youngest concedes.

“Thank you.”   
  
Before the two fully exit the bathroom, Seungmin pulls Hyunjin to his side to make the others more comfortable and to comfort his own friend. He also sincerely apologizes for what happened and has to get Hyunjun to stop profusely apologizing to them so they can leave. Chenle takes it all in stride since he doesn’t really hold a grudge anyway, but he can tell that Jisung is still on edge about it even when they’re almost back to the show.

Chenle makes sure to roll down his left sleeve, even though it’s painful, so no one can tell before they enter the main room. Jisung keeps a tight, protective grip around him the entire time, and Chenle just lets him since he finds it comforting as well. When the two of them get back to the table, they are met with various questions from multiple hyungs, and Chenle just lets Jisung do the talking since he’s tired.

He hears bits and pieces of what’s going on since he’s barely staying awake now, but he gets the gist of what’s happening. He hears Renjun’s quiet, but angry voice amongst other members’ upset tones and knows that Jisung is telling them what happened. There are a few more minutes of hushed, but passionate whispering before he feels someone touch his arm lightly. Unfortunately, it’s his left arm, which is still burning, and he flinches back. Jaemin quickly apologizes and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder this time. 

  
“Are you ready to go back to the dorm?” the rapper asks sweetly.

“Yeah. Tired. Sleepy. My arm hurts.”

  
  
“I’m sorry baby, Renjun and I will help you with that right when we get back. How does that sound?”

  
  
“Good.”

  
  
“Ok. Let’s get you home.”   
  
Jisung is the one to help Chenle stand up, and he essentially ends up piggy-backing the smaller boy when he realizes that his friend is too dizzy and tired to really walk at this point. He hears Taeyong tell the Dreamies that they’ll cover for them somewhere in his hazy mind, and he appreciates it.

He feels someone pat him on the head fondly and then they’re moving. Chenle clings to Jisung with his right arm and tries hard not to put any pressure on his left one as he allows the maknae to carry him outside. 

The walk down the hallway is tense and silent. Fortunately, someone called their manager and a few minutes later, he pulls up with the car. Jeno, Donghyuk, and Jaemin all clamber into the back so that Renjun, Jisung, and Chenle have easier access to the middle seats. Everything after that is kind of fuzzy. All Chenle remembers is falling asleep at some point and then waking up on the sofa in their dorm.    
  
The lights are off, but there’s just enough light coming in through the window that Chenle can see. He can also detect the other members’ presence so he knows they’re not alone. They’re also not exactly quiet and he can hear their aggressive whispering in the kitchen. 

“Should we wake him up?

  
  
“No. He clearly needs the rest. He lost a lot of blood and energy.”

  
“Yeah, but we need to tend to his arm so it doesn’t get infected. I think he may be reacting negatively to the venom, we should get it out soon.”

“Ok yeah you’re right. I’m still angry though about what happened. Hyunjin should have known not to take that much! He could have killed him!”

  
  
“He was blood deprived Jisungie, he barely had control.”

  
  
“He shouldn’t have been though. He should have known the signs and done something about it,” the maknae grumbles. 

  
  
“Hey. He’s ok now though. We’re going to take care of him,” Chenle hears Donghyuk pipe in.

Chenle smiles knowing how much the others care, and he decides to alert them all that he’s awake now. His arm is still killing him and he kind of wants cuddles now. He’s had a bad day, he deserves some.

“Jisungie!” the half-human calls. “You can stop defending me now, I’m all good. Now come here!”   
  
He hears the five of them laugh, and then he hears their loud footsteps as they all return to the living room. Jisung takes the seat on the sofa by Chenle’s head and ends up allowing Chenle to use his lap as a pillow. The fairy makes sure to lay on his side though as to not aggravate his wings. Jaemin goes to sit on the other sofa beside Jeno and Donghyuk and Renjun sits on the ground by Chenle.

“How are you feeling?” Renjun asks. 

“Tired mostly. I’m still pretty dizzy but it’s nothing sleep can’t fix. My arm still hurts though.”   
  
Renjun gives his little brother a sad smile at that last part.

“I’m sorry we weren’t able to help you earlier. I’m sorry we weren’t able to protect you.”

  
  
“S’ok,” the younger boy slurs sleepily. “It wasn’t your fault, and Jisungie came to the rescue anyway.”   
  
Chenle smirks when he sees Jisung’s face turn red and the maknae purposely shifts his gaze to stare at the ceiling. Renjun then holds his hand out for Chenle to take, which he does, and his hyung gives it a comforting squeeze before he pulls on his arm to get Chenle to extend it all the way. The Chinese boy hums sadly when he sees how red the younger’s arm is and gives him a quick sorry before he shoves his fangs into the hot skin.

Chenle jerks in pain at the sensation, but he knows why Renjun did it quickly. He’s trying to go fast so his body has as little time as possible to react to the pain. A few long, agonizing seconds later, Renjun pulls out and quickly laps at the bite wound. Chenle’s arm no longer feels like it’s on fire, but he would be lying if he said that having venom and even more blood sucked out of him was pleasant. 

Renjun makes sure to give the wound a few gentle licks so the healing properties of his spit can take effect. Then, he leaps up and gives the fairy a tight hug before pulling back and wiping the tears gathered underneath Chenle’s eyes away.

  
“I’m sorry Lele. I know it hurt but you did so well! Now you’re going to feel a lot better,” Renjun encourages. 

  
Jaemin, Donghyuk, and Jeno nod along in the background. 

“It’s ok,” Chenle sniffs. “It was necessary.” 

Jisung reaches out and brushes a hand through Chenle’s hair to provide more comfort. The six of them sit in peaceful silence for a while until Donghyuk suddenly breaks it.    


  
“I know it’s kind of soon, but I just want to clarify something before we all go to bed,” the singer announces.

  
Five pairs of eyes turn to focus on Donghyuk. 

“Chenle, I love you, but what you did was dangerous.”

Chenle frowns, but he knows his hyung is right. 

  
“I know you wanted to help Hyunjin, but there were other ways to do it. You could have gotten a staff, one of his members, one of us. You already had Injunnie, Mark, and Nana feed from you today so it was dangerous trying to offer to be fed from a fourth time. I know you’ve done it before, but that was because you had plenty of rest in between and you weren’t under as much pressure. You were lucky that Jisung came and found you.”   
  
“I know, I was lucky. If Jisung hadn’t come then I probably would have died. I’m sorry,” Chenle says genuinely, and makes sure to make eye contact with all of them at some point.

“I shouldn’t have tried to be a hero. I just wanted to help, but you’re right, it was too dangerous. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“Ok good. Because you scared the crap out of all of us, especially Sungie,” Jaemin adds.

Chenle feels his lips curl into a smile at that and looks up into his friend’s eyes.

  
“I’m sorry Jisungie. I didn’t mean to scare you and thank you for saving me. Do you forgive me?”

The rapper pretends to think hard about it, but Chenle can see the mirth in his eyes and the slight smirk on his face. When Jisung doesn’t respond right away, the fairy gives him his best cute/pouty face and laughs when the maknae cracks at that.

“I guess I can forgive you,” he drawls, “just as long as you never do that again. I would rather not have to fight a vampire for you again.”

They all laugh at that, and Chenle knows that all is forgiven. And he and the rest of NCT have to assure Stray Kids that they are forgiven as well many times when the group receives multiple apologizes the next week. But Chenle doesn't really hold a grudge anyway.   
  
  



End file.
